


Star Spangled Dad With A Plan

by RavenpuffWrites



Series: Had To Have High Hopes [9]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Also Peter talks about the Famvengers channel here, Avengers Family, Birthday Fluff, Bucky has fun teasing Steve, Fluff, Gen, Multi, Parent Bucky Barnes, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Steve Rogers regrets everything, The Avengers Are Good Bros, The Avengers have a YouTube channel, Trans Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 05:54:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20353471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenpuffWrites/pseuds/RavenpuffWrites
Summary: “I was thinking it would be kind of fun if we sang him that song for his birthday. We can get Wolf dad to dress up in his old costume and everyone else would learn the choreography and we could do a big performance for dad on his birthday. I know it’s a lot of work, but…”Or Peter comes up with what might be the greatest birthday present of all time for Steve.





	Star Spangled Dad With A Plan

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm almost two months late, but hey, have a Steve birthday fic.

“Fuck!” 

It wasn’t like it was odd per say to hear Peter talk, or cursing for that matter, at his homework especially on days his teachers decided to load him down with quite a lot of it. Still it didn’t stop Tony from raising his eyebrow curiously at his son when after only 15 minutes of working, he let out an exclamation that was usually saved for the end of his workload. 

“Is your homework giving you some trouble, Peter? Do you need some help with something?” 

A light blush crossed Peter’s face as he realized that he had been caught, but he still turned to face Tony, saying in a rush “Captain Dad’s birthday is in a few weeks and I haven’t gotten him a present yet.” 

Tony blinked, his eyebrows furrowing slightly as he tried to make the connection between Peter’s sudden confession and his exclamation from a moment before. Seeing the confusement, Peter elaborated 

“I was doing my history homework and it mentioned the 4th of July and that made me remember that that was dad’s birthday, and then I remembered I hadn’t gotten him anything, and it’s only a few weeks away which isn’t a lot of time to find a gift, let alone make one, and finals are coming up and I don’t have much free time especially with patrolling and I wanted to do something really cool, and Ned had this idea that was kind of a joke but also I couldn’t stop thinking about it and I kind of want to do it but there’s not a lot of time and I would need a lot of help and I don’t even know if it’s possible but I wanted to try.” 

“What do you need help with?” Tony asked, taking a seat next to Peter so that the two could talk easier, and so that Peter could be absolutely sure that Tony was listening and not bothered by his request. “Tell me what your idea is, and we’ll see if we can make it happen.” 

Peter bit his lip nervously, twisting his pencil in his hands to keep them busy as he asked “Well… You know how when dad first became Mr. America, he went on that press tour and they made up a song for him and everything?” 

Tony nodded. Oh was he aware of the song. “Kid, that song was the basis of endless teasing of your dad when the team first started. It’s an Avengers favorite.” 

Peter smiled just a little, continuing on in a more confident tone, just a hint of excitement seeping through as he said “I was thinking it would be kind of fun if we sang him that song for his birthday. We can get Wolf dad to dress up in his old costume and everyone else would learn the choreography and we could do a big performance for dad on his birthday. I know it’s a lot of work, but…” 

“Peter, have I ever told you how proud I am of you?” Tony asked, a slow grin stretching across his face as he reached over to ruffle Peter’s hair. Peter blushed slightly, but matched Tony’s grin with an excited one of his own. “Cap is going to love this.”

“You really think so?” Peter asked, bouncing in his seat as Tony nodded in confirmation. “Good. Now all we have to do is get the others on board.” 

* * *

As it turns out, getting the others to agree to the performance was surprisingly easy. Tony called an emergency meeting of the Avengers two days later while Steve was gone visiting Peggy so Peter could explain his plan, and before he had even finished he had won most of the group over.

“I’m pretty sure coming up with an idea this good classifies you as a genius, kid,” Sam said after Peter had finished, causing Peter to blush a light pink that was nearly canceled out by the bright smile it brought as well. 

“I think the costumes are really the winning piece,” Natasha agreed with a smirk, gesturing to the pictures Peter had complied to give some idea to the visual they were after. Looking over at Clint she added “I can’t wait to send pictures to Laura of you in that skirt.” 

“I can’t wait for you to send a picture of me in that skirt to Laura. I’m going to look fine as hell.” Clint grinned, and then asked Tony “Hey do we get to keep these outfits after because I’m pretty sure my wife would kill me if she didn’t get to see it in person.” 

“Just don’t mess it up too bad. If this goes well maybe we can launch a comeback tour for Cap or something,” Tony replied, mostly joking. The idea though made a devilish grin cross Bucky’s face. 

“Please tell me you can make that happen, Tony. Because I would pay actual money to get to see Steve Rogers have to perform in that stupid fucking outfit on stage in front of people like it was 1943. I got fucking gipped during the war and I deserve to see it now.”

Peter giggled quietly at the image Bucky had created, and said “If this works out, I bet I can get dad to agree. We can say that it’s for school and use education as a weapon to convince him.” 

Bucky laughed, pulling Peter into a side hug. “Peter, you’re an evil little genius.”

* * *

The plan was for the Avengers to perform the song before breakfast as the perfect way to kick off Steve’s birthday. Peter would record the entire thing for them to watch later, Bucky would be dressed in Steve’s old Cap suit (or a near-identical copy they had made), and everyone else would be wearing similar outfits to those worn by the dancers, although minus the heels for the most part to avoid any unnecessary injuries.

The morning of the 4th, Steve woke up to an empty bed and instructions from F.R.I.D.A.Y. that he wasn’t allowed to leave until someone had fetched him. As the only one not in costume (and since it was his birthday present anyways), Peter wound up being the one elected for the job. 

Steve was sitting with his back to the door engrossed in his sketching when Peter came in, and didn’t seem to notice his son’s entry at all. Peter sneaked along the ceiling until he was directly above Steve, and then slowly lowered himself down on a web until he was hanging inches from his face. 

“Boo!” Peter said loudly, giggling quietly Steve jumped slightly, seemingly genuinely surprised when he looked up and saw Peter hanging there. “Did I scare ya, dad?” 

“I think you’ve been hanging out with Natasha too much. You’ve become far too sneaky, Peter.” Steve teased, attempting to ruffle Peter’s hair despite the fact the boy was upside down. Peter swatted away his hands, pouting slightly.

“Why do all of you do that I’m not five,” Peter mumbled, only half-serious in being upset. Steve laughed softly setting his sketchpad aside before motioning for Peter to come down. Peter lowered himself down beside Steve, burying his face in his dad’s neck when he pulled him into a hug. 

“We do it because you’re our kid, Peter. It’s because we love you,” Steve explained, pressing a kiss to the top of Peter’s head as the boy wormed closer to his warmth. Peter hummed a quiet content sound from the contact, and Steve swore the kid melted his heart then and there. He never got many of these moments alone with Peter, considering the fact the boy hardly ever sat still for long, and often times Steve worried that because he didn’t share as many common interests or quiet time like this with Peter that he was a bad dad and Peter would hate him as a result. 

Bucky insisted it would never happen, no matter how often the two might argue (which, Bucky insisted, was because the two were too similar for their own good). It didn’t stop Steve from worrying, but moments like this made him think Bucky was probably right. Still, it didn’t hurt to say “I love you, kiddo.” 

Peter smiled, his voice muffled as he replied, “I love you too, dad.” 

After a long moment Peter finally lifted his head, his eyes sparkling as he asked “Are you ready to go downstairs? Your surprise should be ready by now.” 

Steve frowned ever so slightly. He knew that look too well. “What exactly have you got planned, Peter?” 

Peter positively beamed as he jumped up, grabbing Steve’s hand to drag him along. “You’re going to love this, dad, I promise.”

* * *

It was dark when they stepped off the elevator, although Peter didn’t seem bothered by the lack of visibility as he navigated them both over to the couch, only tripping once over the coffee table (which thankfully wasn’t made of glass). He rolled off seeming mostly unharmed, and from the little light shining through the gaps in the curtains Steve could see he was still smiling as he ushered him to sit down. 

“I’m pretty sure dad was supposed to move that out of the way, but he overslept and must have forgotten. Wolf Dad is probably going to chew him out for it,” Peter explained, settling beside Steve on the couch and picking his camera up from off the end table. Somewhere in the darkness, Steve could hear Bucky mumble 

“damn right he’s getting in trouble.” 

Judging by the small giggle Peter let out, he must have heard it as well, and softly whispered “Told you” before he turned on the camera, facing it towards him. 

“Hey guys, wait shit I just realized you probably can’t see me, here dad turn the flashlight on on my phone, quick.” 

Peter fumbled in his pocket for his phone, shoving it into Steve’s hands before he had even finished his sentence. Steve chuckled quietly at his enthusiasm, but did as Peter asked, holding the light so it would shine on him without blinding him in the process. 

“Okay great, thanks dad! Anyways, hey guys! Welcome to Famvengers. I promise there’s a really good reason we’re in this dark room. I can’t give you details because it would ruin the surprise, but you’re going to find out in just a second. It’s actually morning, believe it or not, specifically it’s the morning of July 4th. Which as we all know is a very important day,” 

Peter paused for a moment, glancing back at Steve before he continued “It’s my dad’s birthday! Captain Dad, say hi to the internet!” 

Peter turned the camera suddenly on Steve, who blinked for a moment in shock before awkwardly saying “Oh, uhm… hi internet?” 

Peter giggled, obviously pleased with Steve’s response, and a second later he turned the camera back to himself. “I don’t actually know how old he is, I’m kind of horrible remembering that stuff, but the important is that it’s his birthday. And I wanted to get him a really awesome present considering he’s my dad and all, and I also thought that y’all might get a kick out of this as well, so I got the others to agree to this video. By the way, you can’t actually see it, but Iron Dad mounted a camera on the ceiling to get a better view and so that I could be a reaction cam for Mr. America” 

Peter pointed up above him into the darkness, and when Steve tilted the flashlight up he could just barely make out a camera directly above their position. He turned the light back to Peter, who waited another second before continuing 

“Are you ready?” 

It took Steve a moment to realize Peter was talking to him, but when he did Steve nodded. “As I’ll ever be, I suppose.” 

“Okay, you can turn off the flashlight then.” Steve did so, handing the phone back over to Peter, who dropped it into his lap. 

“Okay Fri, hit the lights!” 

Slowly the room filled with light. And when it did, Steve couldn’t quite believe his eyes. “Oh. My. God.” 

Standing in front of him were the Avengers, dressed up in near-perfect copies of the uniforms the Star Spangled Singers used to wear. Skirts and heels and all. 

Steve turned towards Peter, eyes wide in disbelief. “Peter, what have you done?” 

Peter tilted his head like a confused dog. “I don’t know what you mean.” 

Music started to play from F.R.I.D.A.Y.’s speakers, and Steve let out a quiet groan as the first notes played overhead. Steve didn’t know if he wanted to laugh or cry as the Avengers parted and revealed Bucky, standing in a perfect replica of Steve’s old suit with the shield and all. 

_ “Who's strong and brave here to save the American Way?”  _

“I…” Steve started, and then stopped, not quite able to find words to piece together his mixed emotions. 

_ “Who's vows to fight like a man for what's right, night and day?” _

Bucky smirked at him over the shield. “You love this Steve and you know it. Now shut up and enjoy this. We worked hard.” 

_ “Who will campaign door to door for America? Carry the flag shore to shore for America? From Hoboken to Spokane? The Star Spangled Man with a plan!” _

Steve opened and closed his mouth several times as the Avengers sang, before finally he gave in, letting out a soft sigh as he sunk back into the couch cushions. 

* * *

By the end of the song, there was a slight smile on Steve’s face, although it was accompanied by a light blush as well. 

On one hand, watching the Avengers proudly dance around and perform something he thought long dead was extremely Tony kept having trouble staying upright in his heels. 

But on the other hand… god that _song._ That year he spent on tour performing like a dancing monkey was something he would be more than glad to never have to think of again. This entire performance hit too close to old memories for his liking. 

And yet… 

There was Peter, sitting beside him with an excited grin the entire time. He said this was his idea. He must have spent weeks planning this and practicing to get the Avengers in line. All because he wanted to give Steve a good birthday present (he would have loved anything the kid got him because it came from his son, but Steve figured that wasn’t the reaction Peter wanted). 

It had been a lot of work. And Peter so badly wanted Steve to enjoy it. 

His excitement was enough to make Steve smile just a little brighter. And when Peter asked what he thought, Steve didn’t have to lie when he said “I loved it, kiddo. Thank you.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! 
> 
> Come talk to me on Tumblr @RavenpuffBlogs 
> 
> Or come talk to the Avengers and keep up with their shenanigans on their ask blog, @AskFamvengers


End file.
